1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power transmission apparatus of, for example, a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
An example of a power transmission apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. S62-59130.
The power transmission apparatus of this related art includes a case and three shafts rotatably supported in the case. When gears attached to the shafts rotate, the gears takes up lubricant in the case and the lubricant lubricates seals arranged between openings of the case and the shafts or bearings supporting the shafts.
Among the three shafts, an output shaft for rear wheels, for example, is positioned higher than the other shafts and faces the outside of the case through an opening of the case. This configuration has a problem that the lubricant will not sufficiently reach a seal arranged between the higher shaft and the opening of the case.